Forbidden Hearts
by Elisabeth James
Summary: A Silver Millenium fic with an interesting twist in events
1. First Impressions

Forbidden Hearts  
Part 1/?  
By Elisabeth James  
ejames000@ameritech.net  
  
This is my first real attempt at a silver millenium fic so  
bear with me here. The storyline will be different than most of the  
normal fics out there. Well just read and find out, but I can tell  
you right now that there won't be a lot of fighting in this, or any  
appearances by Queen Beryl or Metallia. This is pure romantic  
angst   
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of the farmer in the dell* I don't  
own Sailor Moon; I don't own Sailor Moon; Hi ho the dairy-o; I  
don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The daylight was just breaking above the lunar mountains  
that guarded the Moon castle. Princess Serenity had been up for  
hours before the dawn. She sat out on her large balcony that  
overlooked the gardens painting the earth. It was so beautiful, like  
a perfect marble floating in the heaven.  
It was from that very planet that her future husband resided  
on at that very same moment, watching the sunrise himself. She  
didn't know what he looked like, or what type of person he was.   
She hoped he would be nice, caring, and maybe even handsome.   
Still the idea of being betrothed to someone didn't sit well inside  
her.  
She wasn't even the one to become queen, her older sister  
Raina was. Oh Raina was definitely fit to become ruler of the  
moon, she was tall, proud and regal. Serenity was wild and  
carefree, regal was not a word fit to describe her or her actions.   
Raina was to marry Prince Endymion, the future ruler of earth.   
Prince Adonis was his younger brother, that was who she was  
supposed to marry. A second best prince for a second best  
princess was what her mother had told her.  
She set down her paintbrush on her easel and stared at the  
work of art before her. Her eyes glanced up at earth, studying it's  
shape and features. All she could see were glaring imperfections  
in her painting compared to the real thing; without a second  
thought she tore through the canvas, letting the painting fall from  
the easel with a thud.  
  
The fabric rustled around her waist as Raina slipped into  
the crimson red velvet dress that had been made especially for  
today's occasion. It looked lovely with her dark chocolate brown  
mane. Servants bustled around her room, fixing up her hair, doing  
her nails and other last minute preparation before the big meeting.   
Her mother stood in the doorway supervising the activity.  
"Mother, I just don't know about this dress. Isn't it a bit  
bold?" Raina smoothed the front of it down and studied her  
reflection in the mirror.  
"Relax child, Endymion will not know what hit him when  
he catches sight of you. You look absolutely glowing, the vision of  
a queen." a smile spread across the pale face of the queen. "You  
must forget what is riding on this marriage, the peace of this land  
is guaranteed when you take a husband from earth."  
For the last two years the people of the moon have been on  
the brink of war. Many Terran people had migrated from the earth  
seeking a less populated place to live and raise children.   
Lunatarians at first accepted the Terrans and the moon remained  
peaceful. It was not until one of the unhappy Terrens assassinated  
the king during the Lunar festival two years ago that everything fell  
apart. The Lunatarians wanted vengeance for the crime that had  
been committed against them, but the queen only sought to keep  
the peace. Small confrontations started to escalate along the outer  
rim of the kingdom just after the assassination and now the Terrens  
and the Lunatarians were ready for war. The situation had grown  
increasingly worse over the past few months and if something  
wasn't done to remedy the situation quickly, civil war would tear  
the moon apart. By Raina taking a husband from earth Queen  
Serenity hoped that perhaps the Terrens and Lunatarians could  
strike a compromise.  
"I know, I must do what is best for the moon. But isn't  
there any other way?" Raina didn't want this marriage, she was  
only 18 and she wanted to marry for love, not for political gain.  
"Listen child, there is no other option. The moon is on  
dangerous ground right now. War is on the horizon, something  
must be done to prevent it from taking place. We all must make  
sacrifices for the land we love." the queen walked toward her and  
placed her hands on her eldest daughter's shoulders. "They will be  
here any moment, hurry up and get finished, I have to go and see  
how Serenity is faring."  
With a faint nod Raina brushed a stray tear from her cheek  
and took a deep breath. Life just wasn't fair.  
  
Serenity was alone in her bedroom, all ready to go and  
meet earth's royal family. Her hair was done up in her buns and  
she wore a satin ice blue dress with pearls and small gems  
embroidered around the hem and low cut collar. It matched her  
silver hair perfectly in color. She clutched her torn painting in her  
hands, wondering if there was any way to repair it. It hadn't been  
that bad of a job after all.  
"There you are Serenity, all ready to go I see. Let's away  
then." the queen entered her room without knocking and walked  
straight up to the bed. "What have you got there?"   
"Just something I painted this morning." she quietly  
replied. The queen only nodded, and grabbed her 16 year old  
daughter's hand.  
"The time is at hand, the princes have arrived and await  
Raina's arrival. We must not make her late now." Serenity  
quickly dropped the ruined painting onto her bed and allowed her  
mother to lead her from the room.  
Queen Serenity had no patience for dealing with her  
younger daughter's antics. She was busy trying to raise Raina to  
be a proud and nobel queen, she never really had much time for  
Serenity. And since her husband was killed, she seemed to have  
put even more distance between her and her namesake. She saw  
so much of her beloved in her daughter, his light, his kind heart, it  
killed her to even look at her daughter sometimes.  
It didn't help that Serenity wasted her time on such frivious  
things such as painting, or writing. She never seemed to be ready  
to perform her duties as a Princess. She was always off  
somewhere, never telling anyone where she was going, causing  
trouble in the Queen's opinion. She always told herself that if her  
youngest daughter would just take more responsiblity then she  
would tolerate her more, but she never really knew if that was   
true or not.   
  
"Announcing the arrival of her royal majesty Queen  
Serenity the first and her daughters Princess Raina and Princess  
Serenity the second." the royal guards opened the large silver  
doors and queen and the princesses stepped into the large hall.  
The room itself was huge with a high vaulted ceiling held  
up with carved oak beams that crisscrossed back and forth. The  
walls were clothed with tapestries and paintings. A long red carpet  
lay down the center of the room and on the other side awaited  
earth's royal family.  
Prince Endymion watched the two princesses approach  
him, wondering which one of them he was to marry in two weeks.   
The petite silver haired one caught his eye, she was beautiful. She  
stared back at him, uncertainty shown in her eyes, she did not want  
to be here.  
"Your majesties." the two girls curtsied low to the ground  
in front of the king and queen.   
"You have two lovely daughters Serenity. I can see they  
were well raised." Queen Rhea remarked as the girls slowly rose.  
"Well a single mother does the best she can Rhea. How  
have you been?" the two queens had been friends since childhood,  
and still kept in close contact.  
"I have been good Serenity." Rhea smiled warmly at her  
old friend, "I would like to present my two sons Endymion and  
Adonis. Boys, this is Princess Raina and Princess Serenity, your  
future wives." Rhea pushed them both forward toward the young  
girls. They looked at each other for a few still, tense moments  
before any of them said anything.  
Endymion was the first speak. He planted a gentle kiss on  
Serenity's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." her gray  
eyes caught his as he stared up at her with his cool blue ones. She  
felt the blush rise through her cheeks and tried to smile as best she  
could.  
Rhea quickly corrected the situation, "Endy darling, you  
are engaged to Raina, the dark haired one." she whispered harshly  
in his ear. He quickly dropped Serenity's hand and kissed Raina's  
instead.   
  
Serenity got her first good look at Adonis as her mother  
pushed her toward him. He was no Endymion that was for sure.   
He wore his dark brown hair long, down to his shoulders and he  
had dull blue eyes. He grinned widely at her.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." he full-heartedly  
kissed her hand. His lips were no where near as gentle as  
Endymion's when he brushed them against her hand. What was  
she thinking? Endymion was her sister's fiancée, she could never  
have him, not matter how hard she wished it.  
  
"How old is your sister?" Endymion asked Raina softly as  
he released her hand. Her brows knitted in confusion, why was he  
asking questions about her sister?  
"She is 16, why do you ask?" she followed his eyes to her  
younger sister, a smile played across his lips.   
"I was just curious, she looks so much older." he replied,  
not pulling his sight from Serenity.  
  
"As it is you Prince Adonis." she could feel Endymion's  
eyes staring at them from behind Adonis, but she didn't dare look.   
"My mother tells me that you are an artist of sorts, your  
mother speaks very highly of your talents." he eagerly dove into  
conversation, in a hurry to get to know this angel. He knew  
Endymion was watching them closely, might as well give him  
something to watch, and something to get jealous over.  
"My mother speaks highly of nothing I do. I do enjoy  
painting though, it sooths the soul and quiets the mind." she smiled  
at him, he did seem nice enough. Maybe she would be happy in  
her life with him... only time would tell.   
The queen suddenly decided to break into the already  
uncomfortable moment, "Serenity has offered her services and is  
willing to give a tour of the grounds after this short meeting is  
over." the queen looked coldly at her daughter silently willing her  
to say something on the matter.  
"Oh yes, the castle grounds are quite large, I thought you  
all might be interested in seeing them in some detail." she forced a  
pleasant smile upon her face.  
"That is very kind of you, but the king and I are quite tired  
from the day's journey, perhaps Endymion or Adonis will take you  
up on your offer however." Rhea glanced at her sons, Endymion's  
eyes were fixated on Serenity. This was not going at all as was  
planned.  
"Actually mother, I was planning on just exploring on my  
own and then taking a short nap before dinner." Adonis quickly  
added. He gently kissed Serenity's hand once more, "I will see  
you at dinner then Serenity." Adonis left the meeting room in  
silence, Serenity watched him with curiosity.   
Endymion saw this as the perfect opportunity to step in, "I  
would love to see the palace Princess, I would be most honored if  
you could give me the grand tour." for the first time all day  
Serenity found herself genuinely smiling back at someone.  
"It would be my pleasure your highness. Mother shall I  
go?" the queen nodded slowly, eyeing Endymion as they walked  
past. Raina seemed preoccupied with talking to the queen of earth  
and didn't notice anything that was happening between her sister  
and her future husband.  
  
"This is the north wing of the castle. The dining room is  
located here, right down that long hallway." she pointed to the  
large oak doors that stood tall at the end of the hall that lead to the  
kitchen and dining hall.  
"I have to admit this is all rather fascinating but isn't there  
anything more exciting in this castle than a dining room and a ton  
of guest rooms?" Endymion asked the young girl that was leading  
him throughout the corridors.  
"Well..." she trailed off, the entire time she was walking  
with the prince she couldn't look him in the eyes. "I could  
show you the gardens." she said helplessly.  
"That sounds lovely princess, we shall go there next." he  
took her arm in his and they started toward the lunar gardens.  
  
"Well the children certainly seemed to get along all right."  
Rhea told Serenity as she sipped her tea.   
"Well I believe that Serenity and Endymion hit it off a little  
too well. They must not forget who is betrothed to whom."  
Serenity added slowly, waiting to hear agreement from the terran  
queen.  
"Much agreed, I took notice of that in the meeting room. I  
will put a stop to that tonight Serenity, it will go no farther than it  
has already."  
"Good, Raina must be married to Endymion to ensure the  
peace of both our worlds."  
  
"These are the gardens your highness. We grow every type  
of flower available anywhere in the galaxy here." the familiar  
feelings of peace came over her. She spend almost all of her free  
time out here, among the flowers.  
"Please don't call me that. It's not my name." he told her  
quietly. She was just so beautiful. That smile she had was  
dazzling, enough to melt the coldest heart.  
"Then what should I call you?"   
"How about Endymion." he prompted her. She nodded,  
"All right Endymion it is."  
He turned his eyes back toward the castle, "Say whose  
room is that?" he asked her while pointing to a window with a  
large balcony suspended off the side of the stone wall.  
"Oh, that's my room. I requested one that looked out over  
the gardens. It has a spectacular view as well, I can see forever on  
a clear day." she smiled back at him.  
"I wish to see that room next." he grabbed her hand and  
pulled her back into the castle.  
"Your highnes- I mean Endymion, I don't think that would  
really be appropriate to show you." she protested.  
"I only wish to see the view Princess, nothing more. You  
spoke of it and now I am curious. This is my first journey to the  
moon and I wish to see all that I can of it." they reached the door  
and she pushed it open slowly.  
The room was bright with natural sunlight. She quickly led  
him to the back of the room and outside onto the balcony. The day  
was clear and the view stretched back all the way until the lake on  
the edge of the grounds. The Lunar mountains stood tall with  
wisps of clouds covering their peaks.  
"It is spectacular, absolutely breathtaking, never have I  
seen such a sight." he breathed in the fresh air, this place was so  
much cleaner than earth.  
"Those are the Lunar mountains, they offer protection to  
the castle grounds." she put her elbows on the railing and stared  
down at the sea of flowers below her. She made a note to try and  
paint them later.  
"Oh!" suddenly she raced back into her bedroom and over  
to her bed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small  
bottle of glue that she had managed to sneak from the kitchen staff  
on her way down to the meeting room. She picked up her torn  
painting and tried to figure out how to use the glue to repair it.  
"Did you paint that?" Endymion was instantly behind her,  
staring over her shoulder.  
"Yes, this morning as the sun was coming up.   
Unfortunately I tore a large hole right down the center of it."  
"Why would you do such a thing, it's a wonderful painting  
of my home." he took the painting carefully from her hand and  
studied it further.  
"What can I say, I am a perfectionist and it is not perfect. I  
would like to try and fix it though, it was AS bad as I thought it  
was."  
"Allow me, I can take it back to my room tonight and have  
it fixed as good as new by tomorrow." he took it smoothly from  
her hands and slipped it under his arm.  
"Thank you, that would be most kind of you to do." she  
spun around to face him and met his eyes. She felt her heart skip a  
beat within her chest. His entire face was a masterpiece, a perfect  
piece of earth architecture.   
"It would be the least I could do to repay you for the tour.   
Now do you think you can show me where I will be sleeping  
tonight?"  
"Of course Endymion, I'll take you there right now. It's  
only right down the hallway from this room."  
"You sleep in the guest hall?" he asked her puzzled, why  
would a princess chose a lowly guest room when she could have a  
grand suite closer to the main part of the castle?  
"Yes, I told you, I wanted a room that overlooked the  
garden." she smiled and lead him from the room.  
  
"Well thank you for the lovely tour, your castle is quite  
beautiful." they stood awkwardly outside the door of Endymion's  
room, neither of them were sure exactly what to say.  
"Well it was my pleasure. If you need anything, just come  
and find me. I'll be in my room until dinner." she turned to walk  
away when he reached out and delicately grabbed her arm.  
"If you weren't my brother's..." he trailed off. She sighed  
and carefully released herself from his grasp.  
"Don't talk like that, I'll see you at dinner your highness."  
she walked away from him as quickly as her legs could carry her.   
He couldn't know she thought the same thing.  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
I realize this is kinda boring right now, but I'm working on  
building a sturdy starting point. I think we can all see which  
direction I'm going with this :) Please write me with some sort of  
comment even if it's just to tell me that this is extremely boring so  
far.  
  
Special thanks to!: Clare-chan, even though you don't read   
SM fanfiction anymore, you're still one of my best friends :)  
Adrianne and Kelly: I can always depend on you guys for   
feedback and to be great pre-readers for me  
Meredith: for putting up with my numerous fics sent out   
at different times and to give me honest opinions of what she thinks.  
Rinoa: We must have discussed this fic for at least a good half  
an hour on AIM. I really appreciate all the help you gave me, it helped  
make this chapter so much better :)  
  
Liz-chan 


	2. A Friendship Forms...

Forbidden Hearts  
Part 2/?  
By Elisabeth James  
ejames000@ameritech.net  
  
*Streamers explode and small fireworks start going off  
overhead* That got your attention! Hope you like the next chapter  
in this saga that I'm writing. FEEDBACK is appreciated, I got so  
many e-mails for the last chapter I didn't know what to do with  
myself, I was so happy! So lets fill my mailbox again!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, OR the song Serenity  
is singing in the beginning, that belongs to the nice people who  
made Lunar Silver Star Story. Gee I love that game!  
  
The bombs erupted through the still air, breaking apart the  
peaceful tranquillity that surrounded the castle. They were  
fighting again and they were slowly bringing the war closer and  
closer toward the castle boundaries. At the rate it was going now,  
not even a wedding set in two weeks would save the kingdom.  
  
Serenity sang softly under her breath, "Wishing on a dream  
that seems far off. Hoping it will come today..." she kicked her  
feet gently along the top of the water. Droplets caught the sun and  
sparkled down around her. Besides the gardens, the lake was her  
favorite place to visit when she was feeling down.  
"Into the starlit night, hopeless dreamers turn their gaze,  
wishing on a shooting star." She continued on even as she heard  
footstep approaching her from behind.  
"Serenity, there you are! Mother has been searching for  
you all morning long, have you been here the whole time?" Raina  
asked her when she got close enough for her sister to hear.  
"No, I spent a few hours in the gardens as well. What does  
she want this time?" She didn't even turn around to acknowledge  
her sister's presence. She had mixed feelings about Raina, even  
though she loved her sister, she felt she was watching a little Queen  
Serenity grow up right before her eyes. Raina would always be  
nice to Serenity in private but in front of their mother, Serenity  
was simply an annoyance, a being not worthy of the attention of a  
future queen.  
"She needed to speak to you about something important,  
that's all she told me. You can't keep running off like this, your  
flightiness only makes mother mistrust you more." she took a seat  
next to her sister on the dock and waited for an answer.  
"I don't run off, I simply don't inform you or mother of  
where I am going. If you knew where I was going, I would not get  
any peace at all." Serenity finally faced her sister, "Mother can not  
keep trying to control me. I am not you Raina, I will never be  
queen, I will always be second best no matter what I do. I am  
trying not to let that bother me anymore."  
"Serenity, your are so over dramatic. Mother loves you just  
as she does me, we are equals in her eyes."  
"Equals?" Serenity turned sharply toward her sister, "What  
is your definition of equals dear sister?" Raina wrinkled her brow  
and gave Serenity an worried look at the outburst.  
"You are blowing this out of proportion Serenity. You are  
reading into mother's behavior too much. In her own little way,  
she does love you." Raina didn't believe a word she was saying,  
she knew how mother really felt about Serenity. She just didn't  
have the heart to tell her.  
"She has an extremely humorous way of expressing it."  
Serenity mumbled under her breath as she slipped her legs back  
into the cool water again. A lull of silence hung over them and  
Raina jumped on it to change the subject.  
"So do you like Prince Adonis? He seems like a perfectly  
lovely gentleman." Serenity said nothing in return. Raina let out a  
soft sigh, why did everything have to be so complicated between  
her and Serenity.  
"Do you like Endymion?" Serenity asked her finally,  
sending another spray of water over the both of them.  
"Stop trying to change the subject Serenity, I asked you  
first." Serenity started to counter back when the thundering of  
hoofs began echoing across the grounds. Someone was coming  
toward them on horseback.  
A royal guard pulled up to the two princesses and smiled  
"Your highnesses, your mother requests your company for dinner  
this evening. She seemed very put off by your sudden  
disappearances after breakfast this morning. She wants you back  
to the castle, ready for supper in 30 minutes time."  
Raina nodded, "Thank you, we will be sure to make it back  
there in time." the guard nodded and took off back toward the  
castle. "Serenity let's go, we can't be late for dinner or mother  
will murder us."  
"You go, I'll be right behind you, I just want to be by  
myself for a few more minutes." she cut Raina off before she could  
open her mouth, "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now  
that needs to be taken care of."  
"Okay but be careful, I know you Serenity, better than you  
think I do." with that Raina turned and started walking quickly  
toward the house.  
Serenity turned her attention back to the water. The clear  
blue color seemed to disappear, something was brewing just below  
the surface. She pulled her legs from the icy depths and shivered  
slightly as the soft breeze grew harsher. The bomb blasts seemed  
only feet away from the tiny lake now, fear seized her heart.  
A soft hand suddenly touched her shoulder and she shot to  
her feet.  
"Endymion! You frightened me!"  
"That was not my intent princess. You looked absolutely  
terrified there for a moment when that explosion went off. I was  
only checking to make sure you were all right. Your sister  
informed me that you were down here by yourself so I thought I  
might join you for a few minutes." his expression was concerned  
and automatically felt a little more at ease. The world didn't seem  
so bad when he was around.  
"I am fine, just not used to war surrounding me like that. I  
thought that the rebel forces had broken through our defenses  
along the outer rim." she closed her eyes and willed her heart to  
slow itself down. The war was getting so close, it would not be  
long now before the castle was taken. The castle would be  
turned to ruins, a former shell of a once great kingdom.  
"We should be getting back to the castle now, dinner is in  
20 minutes." he placed a strong arm around her waist and started  
leading her toward her home. She stopped and looked at him, a  
puzzled expression crossed her features and his arm fell from her  
side. "Sorry." he mumbled softly to her. He quickened his pace  
and she had to run to keep up.  
  
She slipped silently into her seat, praying to Kami-sama  
that her mother would not notice her rather tardy entrance.  
"So good of you to join us Serenity, we are deeply honored  
that you chose to grace us with your presence. Especially after the  
little disappearing act you pulled this afternoon." Queen Serenity  
placed her hands together and rested them upon the table, "Would  
you care to tell us where you disappeared off to?"  
"I am sorry mother, I did not mean to be late. Please  
forgive me your majesties, my tardiness is not a good example of  
the way a princess should act."  
"It is all right my dear, things do come up that often  
prohibit promptness. Not even a great ruler can be on time all the  
time." Rhea smiled warmly at her and Serenity felt a little more at  
ease.  
"Where exactly were you this afternoon my dear  
daughter?" the queen narrowed her eyes at the petite girl. Why  
was it always so hard to keep Serenity in line? Didn't that girl  
know that all she wanted was for her to grow up proper and  
princess-like?  
"I was in the garden reading for a little while then I went  
down to the lake. I was looking for inspiration." she was trying to  
stay calm, her mother would soon start with the accusations and  
the horrible putdowns she always resorted to when Serenity did  
something the queen didn't care for.  
"Inspiration? For what? One of your stupid paintings you  
are always wasting your time on? Honestly Serenity, I don't know  
what to do with you. I try to raise you correctly so you are ready to  
face the world and here you are still living in a dream, painting and  
reading the days away. You should be attending royal meetings,  
learning how to be a ruler of a kingdom." the queen sniffed and  
took a sip of water. The meal was barely on the table and already  
the bickering had started.  
Serenity looked at Endymion, he was silent, concentrating  
on pushing his food around his plate. He wouldn't look her in the  
eyes, and his face held no comfort. Adonis's eyes were staring at  
her, waiting for her next move. Raina remained quiet as well, just  
trying to tune the entire thing out, like she did every night at  
suppertime.  
Serenity took a deep breath, "Why should I have to attend  
those boring meeting when I will not even be queen! Raina is next  
in line mother, you tell me that everyday. Raina this and Raina  
that, that's all you ever say to me." tears rushed to her eyes and she  
forcefully choked them back, "I am not Raina, I am Serenity. I  
will never be Raina, nor would I ever want to be. Can't you just  
accept me for who I am?" no one said a word as they waited for  
Queen Serenity to reply.  
"I can not accept you Serenity because if I do not do  
something you will become more of a failure than you already  
are." Serenity's mouth fell open as the words sunk in. She drew in  
a shaky breath and tried not to just get up and run from the table.  
"That is how you see me? As a failure? Am I that bad of a  
daughter? Do I disgrace you so much that you do not even love me  
anymore?"  
The queen said nothing in return, the silence hurt more  
than words ever could. Serenity closed her eyes and nodded,  
"Well I'm going to my chambers now, this failure is not hungry  
anymore." she stood up gracefully and pushed her chair in. "Good  
night your majesties, Endymion, Adonis." she walked quickly  
from the dining room, slamming the doors behind her.  
  
Endymion stood in the front of her chamber door, his fist  
was poised to knock. He gripped her repaired painting in his other  
hand, you could hardly tell it was torn at all.  
What if she didn't wish to see him? What if she got mad  
that he came to see her after that horrible display at dinner? Oh  
how he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to hug her and tell her that  
she wasn't a failure to him. But she barely knew him, and vice  
versa. She would never be open to such affections from him,  
would she?  
  
*Knock knock knock*   
A gentle rapping at her door startled her from her light  
sleep.   
"Who is it?" she called sleepily, she did not want to get up  
to answer the door. She wanted to stay in bed forever and let the  
world swallow her whole.   
"It's Endymion, can I talk to you?" joy suddenly overtook  
the despair. Her heart longed for his touch, but he belonged to  
Raina, just as the crown and all of mother's affections did.  
"Of course." she walked to the door and calmly pulled it  
open. There he stood, looking ashamed enough for the both of  
them. She said nothing, waiting for him to speak first. The silence  
was comfortable and painful at the same time, neither of them  
knew just what to say.  
"Can I talk to you inside your room perhaps?" he inquired  
quietly.   
"Oh, right. Come in, come in." she led him to a pair of  
chairs situated in the corner and they sat down.  
"I fixed your painting, just like I said I would." he handed  
her the canvas and her eyes filled with tears.  
"Don't give that to me, please. I only want to tear it up like  
I did before. You keep it, since you like it so much." he only  
nodded and took the painting back from her hands. He stared at it  
harder than he did before and realized something.  
"You know what I see when I look at this painting  
Serenity?" she turned to look at him, her eyes probed his. She  
leaned closer to him, hoping maybe to see what he saw. Her own  
miserable flaws stood out even more than before.   
"I know what I see, a horrible painting, the colors are  
wrong, the shape is off. There are too many clouds floating on the  
surface, you can't see the land below them." she ticked off a few  
things but stopped when Endymion started to shake his head. She  
crossed her arms across her chest, "Enlighten me Endymion. What  
do you see that I can not?"  
"I see a beautiful piece of art that I will hang up as soon as  
I get home. You know what else I see Serenity? I see you. In  
every brush stroke you are there, I can see your happiness, your  
personality is etched in every color. You pour yourself into your  
work, every painting is a piece of you. A little piece of your  
feelings at that moment in time. That's why I will treasure this  
always, because every time I look at it I will think of you  
Serenity."  
"You barely know me, you are engaged to my sister." she  
whispered.  
"We can still be friends, can't we?" he grabbed for her  
hand but she pulled away. If he touched her now she would lose it.   
Everything inside of her would crumble into a million pieces.  
"No Endymion we can not, every time I look at you..." she  
trailed off helplessly, "You are the nicest man I have ever met.   
You treat me like a person, you have no idea how much that means  
to me, but I can't. I can't put myself through this, I would rather  
you hate me like everyone else, then it would not make this so  
hard." she couldn't even look him in the eye any longer. She  
turned away from him and prayed that he wouldn't question what  
she had just told him.  
His heart broke, he had hoped that at least they could be  
friends. That would ease the pain of never being able to touch her  
soft skin, or kiss her sweet lips. "Good night Serenity, thank you  
for the painting." he stood up to leave, maintaining his composure  
with all of his strength.  
"Wait!" his eyes went wide with her touch and it sent his  
senses reeling. When did any girl get such a power over him?   
Serenity wasn't a normal girl though, she was perfect, an angel.   
An angel that would never be his.  
"Yes Serenity?" his voice shook with apprehension. She  
was so close, he could smell the soft scent of her lilac perfume.  
"Thank you for caring Endymion." she should have just let  
him leave, things were about to get out of control. The painting  
fell from his hand and landed softly on the carpet. He ran his hand  
through her silver hair and she let out a soft sigh. His lips neared  
hers and she closed her eyes. She wanted to be kissed, she wanted  
the feeling of Endymion's lips upon her own.  
Suddenly he knew the reason why Serenity had wanted to  
push him away. They couldn't resist one another, there was just  
something between them. He stopped mere centimeters from her  
lips and pulled away.  
"I can not do it Serenity, your sister..." he stopped talking  
as she started to nod.  
"I know, this is not fair to her." she looked down at her feet  
and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"I should go before this gets out of hand even more than it  
already has." she nodded again, she couldn't find the words to  
make him stay. His hands pulled gently away from her shoulders,  
leaving a cold nothingness surrounding her.  
"Endymion, I did not mean what I said earlier. I was  
thinking too hard about everything. I do want to be your friend, if  
you still want me to be."  
He smiled at her, "Of course Serenity. I will talk to you  
tomorrow, perhaps we can do something together?" he picked up  
the forgotten painting and cluched it tightly in his hands.  
"I would like that very much." she walked him to the  
chamber door and slowly shut the door behind him when he left.   
"I love you Endymion."  
  
Raina stood completely still behind the plant, watching  
Endymion leave Serenity's room with a painting in his hand. His  
eyes lingered slightly on the door before he walked to his own  
bedroom. Her blood boiled in her veins, that little snipe was  
trying to steal her man. Well she would inform mother, someone  
must put a stop to this treachery.  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
Another chapter finished and ready for feedback! write me  
write me write me :)  
As always special thanks to: Clare-chan, Adrianne, Kelly, SB,   
Rinoa, and Meredith (congrats on your marriage!!)  



	3. The War Approaches

Forbidden Hearts   
Part 3/?  
By Elisabeth James  
liz221@ameritech.net  
  
Here it is! Chapter 3! YAHOO!! Seven whole pages for  
your enjoyment! Just remember to Write Write Write!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine :) But this fic is along  
with the characters of Raina and Adonis :)  
  
Best read while listening to Rhythm Emotion: Pure  
Version. One of the best songs from Gundam Wing :) it's  
beautiful, I wrote this chapter to this song, it's incredibly  
inspirational :)  
  
  
  
Under the dull glow of earth the moon seemed harsh and  
uninviting. It's beauty seemed to disappear only to reveal the  
darkness that lay underneath. A society that was on the brink of  
destruction, a war that threatened to take the lives of everyone who  
dwelled on the tiny floating orb. During the day, there were things  
to mask the underlying trouble, but like all facades, it would  
crumble in the absence of light.  
  
How fitting it was that Queen Serenity could not sleep  
while her subjects could not either. Loud explosions rocked the  
stone castle, she could hear the guards yelling across the  
courtyards. Soon everything would crumble, nothing could save  
her kingdom now. The marriage that had been planned so  
carefully was almost useless, the only bearing it could have on the  
situation now was to lessen the pressure between the two sides.  
A loud rapping at her chamber door startled the queen from  
her jilted thoughts. Without even so much as a warning the  
captain of her royal guard burst through the door. He quickly knelt  
in front of the queen he had sworn to protect.  
"Your majesty." he said while looking down at his feet.  
"The Terrans have broken through our outer defenses. They are  
slowly pushing our forces back toward the castle. I can not do  
anything to stop them unless I have your permission to retaliate."   
Queen Serenity slowly closed her eyes for a second and  
turned back to the window. She watched the small group of  
explosions crop up along the outer rim of the castle grounds. Her  
men were falling out there, innocent people were dying as she  
stood there pondering what should have been an easy decision to  
make.   
"How many are dead?" she asked gravely, unsure of her  
own voice. She had a family to think about, daughters that had  
their whole lives ahead of them. Did she want to bring war into  
their lives so younger?  
"At least 150 your majesty, perhaps more. The Terrans are  
not letting up." the captain said from his position on the floor.  
She turned back to the man who would lead her troops into  
battle. "I give the order to fight back. No more than is nessessary  
though, I only want them pushed out of the castle grounds. I will  
not have a full fledged war break out tonight if I can keep it from  
happening."  
"Of course your majesty, I will give the order." he rushed  
from the room leaving Serenity once again alone with her  
thoughts.  
"May God have mercy on our souls tonight." she whispered  
quietly to herself as another battle cry could be hear as more  
soldiers rushed into the conflict.  
  
"Damn!" Princess Serenity swore softly under her breath as  
the paintbrush slipped from her hand and landed with a plop on the  
wooden balcony floor. Her hands shook with terror as she reached  
down to pick it up. She thought painting would calm her down  
instead sitting on that balcony watching the explosive shells shoot  
up into the air lighting up the night sky like celebratory fireworks  
only made her more jittery.  
Far off screams carried through the still night air. Tears  
welled up in her eyes. If only she couldn't hear them die. Those  
were fathers, brothers, cousins and friends out there trying to  
protect the land they loved and the people they loved. Instead  
those fearful families would receive letters soon after tonight  
telling them that someone they loved wasn't coming home.  
Serenity dropped the paintbrush carefully onto the easel  
and walked into her bedroom shutting the tall glass doors  
gracefully behind her. The castle still vibrated with the explosions  
that rippled through the ground, there was no escaping the fear.   
Sudden horrible memories of when her own father died shot into  
her brain.  
The heartwrenching experience of losing someone she  
loved so dearly took it's toll on Serenity. Even more so on her  
mother. With the death of her beloved husband Queen Serenity  
seemed to die as well. She stayed in mourning for months after the  
assassination took place, nothing could bring her out if it. Even  
after everything seemed to return to normal the queen was very  
much changed. The love and warmth she once had for her  
daughters had faded considerably. While she remained a fair and  
just ruler to all of her subjects, many could never see the pain or  
anguish she had to face in ruling a kingdom and raising her two  
daughters with no one by her side.  
Serenity was only 14 when it happened, more than old  
enough to remember the screams of terror from the crowd as the  
bullet shot from out of nowhere. People were rushing everywhere,  
everything exploded into chaos, rapidly spinning out of control.   
The king was dead before his body could even hit the ground  
behind the podium.  
Life had never been the same since he died.  
Serenity had not been the same since he died.  
She stayed near the doors and rested her warm forehead on  
the cool glass. She felt more helpless than she ever had before.   
She had no control over anything anymore, not even her own heart.  
She longed for Endymion at that moment. She wanted him  
to hold her, and tell her that everything would be better by  
morning. It would all be a dream, a horrible dream that would end  
at daybreak as the sun filled the sky with its warm rays. That no  
one would be dead in those green fields that remained proud at the  
bottom of the Lunar mountains. That their peaceful world would  
not be tainted by the blood of its citizens.  
She started to cry then, unable to control her tears as they  
slid down her face in silent protest to the battle raging outside her  
window and inside her heart.  
For this was not a dream, it was reality, cold hard truth.   
People were dying as she stood there, there was nothing she could  
do to change that. They would pay the ultimate price so that she  
may live another day inside of her castle unconcerned about what  
was swirling around her.   
She couldn't take it anymore, her room was too confining.   
A feeling of suffocation settled uneasily over her, she had to get  
out of here. Even if it meant stepping foot outside and into the  
growing turmoil. With as much courage as she could muster she  
ran from her room and down the hall. Her footfalls echoed  
throughout the large corridor, but there was no one to hear them,  
all the guards were protecting the queen right now. She burst  
outside and into the garden. The cold air hit her full force causing  
her to stop abruptly, she didn't even know what she was doing  
anymore.  
The air smelled strongly of gunpowder and a thick black  
smoke had taken its place surrounding the castle. The entire battle  
line was engulfed in flames, screams could be heard as the soldiers  
fought on before their fragile lives gave out on them.  
Serenity brought a trembling hand to her mouth, panic  
gripped every part of her body. She fell to her knees on the  
cobblestone walkway before her and she made no effort to get up.   
Her body just quit, unwilling to do anything at all.  
"Why..." she whispered quietly into the air, the question  
hung there like the smoke did, unanswered, taunting her.  
She shivered slightly and hugged herself to try and keep  
warm. She was clothed only in a thin gauzy nightshift and it  
offered little protection from the elements. But the discomfort felt  
good, she reveled in it, enjoying the feeling as it traveled through  
her body. It was nothing compared to the agony that racked the  
bodies of those who fought for her.  
"Serenity?" a voice sounded surprised behind her. She  
only shook her head, "Go away." her voice was flat and her blue  
eyes remained transfixed on the scene playing out in front of her,  
"I just want to be alone right now." Boots clicked softly against  
the stone pathway and a warm body knelt down next to her.  
"Serenity, please come inside it's freezing out here."  
Endymion didn't know how he knew she was out here, or why she  
was out here. But her pain resonated through his body, it was  
scary and exhilarating at the same time. He had never felt  
something so strong at all during his 19 year old life, her very core  
called out to him on some level, he had no choice but to answer it.  
"Go away Endymion, I don't want to go back inside." she  
told him fiercely. She felt his warm hand reaching for hers but she  
only shrugged him off, "Look at them. They are giving up  
everything to protect this castle." she whispered vehemently,  
"They will never see their children again, or kiss their wives.   
Their lives will end tonight in this cold night air, their last breaths  
will shudder from their lungs and then nothingness will follow.   
All this pain and suffering to keep my home and family safe for  
another night. So we can sleep safely in our beds while their loved  
ones mourn in theirs. It's enough to make a person sick." her  
petite body shook with anger and her eyes blazed. "I would gladly  
give my life if it meant one less person would die this evening. I  
am not a princess worth protecting."  
Endymion remained silent, studying her face, "Serenity  
these men knew when they took their jobs there was a chance they  
might die. They promised their lives to your mother and to you  
and your sister. They are fighting for a cause they believe in, to  
them death is a noble honor."  
"I just wish I didn't feel so guilty." she told him softly. His  
arm wrapped warmly around her and her body unconsciously  
moved closer to him reaching for his warmth. She closed her eyes  
and listened to the underlying rumbling of the flames as they  
destroyed the beautiful green basins of Serenity's youth.  
"You have no reason to feel guilty Serenity, nor should  
your sister or mother. These people started this war all by  
themselves, your mother tried to halt it before it was too late. War  
is an evil thing, given the right conditions it will consume the  
hatred of both sides and grow. It is like a living breathing thing.   
Please come back inside, I would not want to see you fall ill." she  
nodded in agreement. He slowly rose to his feet and helped  
Serenity to hers.  
"Thank you Endy." she stared up at his blue eyes and  
smiled. They said words without speaking with that look. Both  
knew exactly what the other was feeling, nothing more needed to  
be spoken. He lead her slowly into the corridor and out of the  
struggle taking over her world.  
  
Day broke not a moment too soon over the mountains  
revealing the horrible scene that lay before everyone in the moon  
castle. Hundreds of soldiers lay dead in the fields, a cool breeze  
slowly turning the heat off of the battle. People roamed the fields  
collecting the bodies for both sides to prepare them for a proper  
burial, tears from the eyes of friends and family watered the  
scoarched soil. The victory had of course gone to the Lunatarians  
and the Queen's guard. They managed to hold the Terrans at bay  
during the night, keeping the castle and it's inhabitants safe from  
harm. But what price was paid so that the royal family could see  
that sunrise?  
  
"Mother, I am getting worried about Serenity and  
Endymion's close relationship. They are spending a lot of time  
together lately, have you noticed it?" Raina walked down the long  
corridor with her mother towards the conference room. Queen  
Serenity had managed to get the leader of the Terran rebel force to  
come to the castle to discuss demands to halt the war. This was  
the last opportunity that the queen would have to save her kingdom  
from the clutches of combat.  
Serenity's lips became a thin line, frustration toward her  
daughter and the growing conflict was evident on her face, "I  
know Raina, many of the maids and guards have informed me that  
Endymion has paid visits to Serenity's room on more than one  
occasion. I would like to terminate the relationship where it is  
right now. I still think the marriage of you and Endymion might  
lighten up the tension between us and the Terrans. It might make a  
compromise easier to achieve." Raina nodded. "We can not have  
Serenity getting too close to your future husband."  
"I could not agree with you more mother." they entered the  
conference room and the large oak doors slammed behind them.  
  
Last night's event were still fresh in everyone's minds.   
Anyone who lived in the castle was scared to death of what was on  
the horizon. Serenity knew her mother was in a meeting at that  
very moment trying to find some way to stop this whole thing from  
growing, it was the last chance. Serenity just wanted to let  
everything go, in the back of her mind thoughts ran rampant and  
guilt still remained dragging her soul down. She had once again  
turned to painting and Endymion to quiet the ache. She only  
wanted to be 16 again, carefree without any worries. This was the  
closest she would ever get again for a long time.   
  
"If you don't sit still, I can't paint you!" Serenity exclaimed  
pushing Endymion back down into his chair. The two could not  
keep from cracking up and Serenity could not stay focused on the  
task at hand. Which at the moment just happened to be painting a  
portrait of the handsome earth prince.  
"It is impossible to sit still and remained focused while I  
am distracted by your beautiful face." his eyes sparkled with a  
mischievous gleam. He leaned forward and propped his head up  
on his hand and placed his elbow on his knee. He peeked his head  
around the side of the canvas to see how the painting was coming  
along, "I must say Sere, your talent seems to improve everyday."  
the nickname felt natural at this point in their relationship.   
Serenity only blushed at the endearment and playfully pushed  
Endymion's head back so he couldn't see her work in progress.  
"You are not supposed to look until I am finished." she  
told him sternly, "It ruins it if you look too soon."  
He arched an eyebrow at her, questioning her knowledge of  
such things. She shook a finger at him and picked up a paintbrush  
from her supplies and dipped it lightly in the black paint on her  
palate. The portrait was half completed, his basic face shape was  
done and his piercing blue eyes. She was working on shaping his  
fine ebony hair. Her eyes flashed between his face and her canvas.   
He was still smiling at her, it was making it much harder to work  
with him grinning at her like that.  
"Are you sure I can't look Sere?" she narrowed her eyes at  
him and shook her head. He again moved closer to her, his eyes  
focusing on her lips. The soft pink flesh gleamed enticingly at him  
and slowly formed into a smile revealing her white teeth.  
"You sir, need to stop moving or I will never finish. If I do  
not finish then you can never look." she went to push him back  
once more but his hand caught hers in midair. He ran his smooth  
fingers over hers, tracing the gentle curve of her hand, before  
clasping it in his.  
Oh Gods, he is going to kiss me! the thought shot  
through her mind like a bullet and then it was gone. Her thoughts  
entered complete bliss as his lips approached hers. She was no  
longer thinking, her body had taken over and she had no  
complaints. She closed her eyes and felt his body heat  
approaching her. She wasn't going to stop him this time, this was  
all she ever wanted. Just one kiss...  
"SERENITY!" a voice bellowed from the hallway, it was  
her mother. Serenity's eyes shot open and widened in fear. She  
pulled away from Endymion and raced toward the chamber doors.   
She motioned with hurried actions to him to shut the curtains so  
the queen wouldn't see him. Endymion quickly obliged, and stood  
overlooking the gardens. He knew this wasn't good. He heard  
Serenity slowly open the chamber door and he held his breath.   
Serenity opened the door and stepped swiftly out into the  
hall where her mother stood with Raina. She couldn't help the  
surprised look that crossed briefly over her face before she finally  
managed to speak.  
"Mother I thought that you had a meeting right now with  
the Terran rebel leader?" Serenity looked at her sister, what was  
Raina up to now? The almost smug look on Raina's face was  
enough to cause feelings of suspicions rise in Serenity  
"It finished earlier than expected. He refused to  
compromise, the kingdom is almost certain for conflict now. Last  
night was only the beginning." The queen sounded mournful, her  
voice was grave and her skin seemed paler than it ever had been  
before. "There was something I needed to speak to you about  
though." Serenity nodded and the queen turned to Raina, "Raina,  
could you please excuse Serenity and I for a few moments. We  
need to speak alone in her chambers."   
"Yes mother." Raina walked slowly down the hall, she was  
hoping to hear the conversation about to take place. It was quite  
obvious that her sister would be heartbroken before the end of that  
little chat. Queen Serenity stepped slowly into the room, following  
her daughter.  
The tall doors slammed shut, the dead sound echoed down  
the hall. It was the sound of everything ending, dreams shattering  
like a broken pane of glass. Raina could only smile, reveling the  
true evil that resided within her wicked heart.   
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
Sorry I had to end it here, or it would have been another  
three pages *sweatdrops* this piece is turning out to be one of the  
  
longest things I have ever written :) Well I'm already working on  
part four, hopefully it won't take me as long as it did this time.   
Until then!  
  
Special thanks to: SB, Kelly, Adrianne, Rinoa, and  
Meredith (who needs to finish WoH fast before everyone at  
SMRFF goes insane, we are watching you Meredith...)  
  
Liz-chan  



	4. Heartbroken

Forbidden Hearts  
Part 4/?  
By Elisabeth James  
liz221@ameritech.net  
  
I proudly present Forbidden Hearts Chapter 4! NINE pages  
of Serenity and Endymion and their forbidden love! YAY!!! I  
really hope I get more feedback on this chapter than I did on #3.   
Come on everyone! Just drop me a line and tell me what you  
liked/hated about this chapter. *begging and pleading on her  
knees* this EMSIT needs a real self esteem boast!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, BUT Raina (however  
evil she may be) and the never appearing Adonis are mine :)   
Please ask permission before using. I'm not sure why anyone  
would want to use them though...  
  
  
  
"Mother you can not tell me to stop seeing him, he is my  
friend!" Serenity's anguished cries resonated through her room.   
Tears of anger and sadness streamed down her cheeks in rivers.  
Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes at her youngest  
daughter, "You will obey me Serenity, my word is law in this  
castle."  
"He is the only person who understands me, why are you  
doing this to me?" Queen Serenity sat down on her daughter's bed  
and placed a hand on Serenity's trembling shoulder.  
"He is to marry Raina and you are ruining everything. I see  
the way he looks at you during dinner. I know about the numerous  
visits to your bedroom that have taken place. You are stealing his  
heart."  
"We are just friends! Nothing has ever happened, he does  
not love me." her heart broke speaking those words, she knew they  
weren't true, he did love her. It was like shunning away the sun  
after years in darkness.  
"But you love him do you not Serenity?" under the cool  
gaze of her mother she couldn't deny it. The silence turned her in.  
"I can not allow this interlude to go any farther, I am putting a stop  
to it right now. I do not want to see you near him Serenity or the  
penalty will be far worse than the crime." the queen rose slowly  
from the bed, the conversation was finished, nothing could be  
changed now.  
"I'll see myself out." Serenity only nodded, her body was  
numb and her heart ached. The chamber door slammed shut with  
an air of finality. After a few short moments she heard the curtains  
slid open and footfalls across the carpet.  
"Sere..." his voice was like velvet thunder, crisp and full of  
fire. She closed her eyes, if she looked upon him she wouldn't  
have the strength to let him go. He reached forward to comfort  
her, his fingers brushed her shoulder and she moved away from  
him.  
"Please go Endymion." she was surprised at the coldness of  
her own voice. She felt him pull back, and her body cried for his  
warmth, his love.  
"She can not do this Serenity, she can not control me-  
control us." he corrected himself and sat down on her bed. "I love  
you."  
The words should have made her heart sing instead the pain  
only got worse. "I love you too, but I can't sacrifice my people  
just to be with you. By marrying Raina you can save this world  
Endy. Hundreds are already dead and many more will be killed  
before this is over. I can not place my personal needs over  
everyone else's." she whispered firmly, trying to convince herself  
of the words along with him.  
"So we will spend our lives wondering what would have  
been. Pining for each other, never happy. You are marrying my  
brother, we will not be able to avoid one another forever."  
"Yes, but I would rather miss you forever than to have  
another person die on that battlefield. You are the future king of  
Earth, you can honestly tell me that you would relinquish the lives  
of your subjects to be with the girl you loved?"  
He sighed softly, "You are right. As heir to the throne of  
earth I could never do such a thing. But this is destiny Serenity,  
we are meant to be together, we are fighting fate. We are battling  
our heart and souls."  
"Then let the war remain within us and stop the killing that  
rages on around us on the exterior." she kissed his cheek lightly,  
her lips brushed against his smooth cheek. He took her face in his  
hands and kissed her gently on the forehead. He took one last  
lingering gaze and released her. He rose from the bed and walked  
toward the door.  
He stopped to look at her one more time, the words just  
ached to be said, "My heart will always be yours Sere, nothing can  
ever stop me from loving you." he opened the heavy door and  
slipped silently out into the corridor. It clicked shut behind him  
and Serenity let the tears start to come again.  
With all of her strength she walked out onto her balcony  
and collapsed into the wicker chair that she painted in. The  
painting of Endymion sat on the easel silently begging to  
completed. With a trembling hand she picked up her paintbrush  
and began to finish what she had started earlier.   
  
The sun had rose that morning like it always had, but to  
Serenity the sun was a superficial orb floating high in the sky. She  
felt no real warmth, the world remained dark in her eyes.  
She sat in the middle of the garden with a large book open  
in her lap. She was bathing in golden rays and lost in the world of  
Greek mythology. The flowers danced happily in the breeze  
tickling her arms and legs. It played with her hair making it flap  
gently along the side of her face. Her silver rimmed glasses  
reflected the sunlight that shone down upon her.  
"Serenity, can I speak to you for a moment." a soft male  
voice interrupted her train of thought.   
Endymion was her first thought but when she glanced up  
she saw Adonis's worried face staring back at her.  
She nodded, she had not spoken very much to her future  
life partner but he reminded her of Endymion in many ways. His  
longer dark brown hair fell carelessly over his eyes which silently  
begged for answers.  
"Raina told me what happened between you and  
Endymion. I do not think what she did was right." she smiled  
warmly at him. Life could be good with him, he would care about  
her and perhaps in time she could grow to love him. It would  
never be the same though, no one, not even his own brother, could  
replace Endymion. She closed her book after marking her place  
and removed her glasses.  
"Thank you Adonis." she patted the soft ground next to her,  
"Would you like to sit down?" he lowered himself down next to  
the silver haired princess and stared at the ground in front of him.  
"I am sorry that things could not go as you wished." he was  
reaching for the words, not sure of what to say. They hadn't  
spoken to one another very often. She was always disappearing or  
with his brother, there was very little time for them to really talk  
and be alone.  
"My only wish is to be free to make my own choices, and  
marry who I wish to marry." she told him wistfully, "My mother  
was forced to marry at 15, she thinks that all arranged marriages  
will turn out like hers did. She was so happy with my father, they  
loved each other with everything they had. When he died, I think  
he took my mother along with him." she smiled sadly at him.   
He stared back at her, his face was troubled, "You would  
marry Endymion if you could, would you not Serenity?"  
She bit her lower lip and looked up at the birds flying  
overhead, she nodded slowly. Her movement was unhurried and  
prolonged. She listened to him sigh next to her.  
"Does he love you as you love him?" she nodded again, the  
silence felt safe to her, she hoped that not speaking the words out  
loud that Adonis would not feel hurt.  
"I am sorry Adonis, I never meant for this to happen. Love  
is something that is uncontrollable." she whispered. She glanced  
over at him, his face betrayed his feelings. Unease settled slowly  
over them.  
"Can I not make you happy like Endymion could?" she  
closed her eyes briefly and laid down. Everything was weighing  
her down, she wanted to relax. She took his hand in hers and held  
it tight.  
"Adonis, I am sure that you will be a fine husband. I am  
sure that our life together will be stable and there will be good  
times. But you and I- us, we deserve more than just stable. We  
deserve unconditional love, unbridled happiness and everything in  
between. That is what makes life worth living, having someone  
beside you to share all the good things with, someone you love  
with all of your heart. That someone can not just be a stranger  
who you do not know."  
"Could you ever love me like you do my brother?"   
"Your brother is my soulmate Adonis, no matter what my  
heart will always be his. My love for you could never match my  
love for him. Just like your love for me could never match the  
love you have for the soulmate you have out there somewhere. We  
are trapped in this relationship that neither of us really want."   
He sighed and nodded in agreement, "I like you Serenity,  
but I do not want to be the man you come to hate for blocking you  
from your true love."  
"I could and will never hate you Adonis, this is how it has  
to be. It is the peace of the moon that blocks me from my true  
love. There is nothing either of us can do, we are powerless to  
stop the world around us. We can be friends first though, I would  
like that more than anything right now."  
"I would like that as well." she sat up and hugged him  
tightly. "Everything will work out in the end, I am sure of it  
Serenity. Maybe I could talk to my mother..." he trailed off at the  
shaking of her head.   
"My mother would never allow it, there is too much at  
stake with Raina and Endymion's joining. Things are not going to  
change no matter what we do, we are at the mercy of our parents."  
Adonis smiled at, "I will make you happy Serenity, I  
promise. Maybe not like Endymion would but I will." she nodded,  
his promise was pure. He could always try.   
A dark shadow fell over the pair and the two looked up to  
see who was listening to the tail end of their conversation, "I am  
sorry for interrupting but Queen Serenity does not wish anyone to  
be outside the castle walls while the battle is so close." Endymion  
looked down at Serenity who was clutching a book to her side and  
held a pair of glasses in her hand. His face was like a mask, hiding  
the pain of seeing the girl he loved but not being able to talk to her.   
Serenity nodded and stood up. She brushed the dirt from the back  
of her skirt and rushed into the house. She looked at him for a  
moment before she shut the door behind her.  
"I am sorry Endymion, I meant no harm." Adonis stood up,  
even at his full height he was a good six inches shorter than his  
older brother.  
"I understand Adonis, there is no need for apologies. She  
is your fiancée, I can not stop you from talking to her, even though  
I can not." his hands clinched up into fists. This was killing him  
inside, at least before he could speak to her freely and touch her.   
He wanted her more than ever right now.  
"She may be my fiancée, but she loves you. She will  
always be yours, there's a part of her heart that I will never be able  
to touch." he patted his brother's shoulder and walked up toward  
the house, "Love will find a way Endymion, it always does. Even  
in the harshest conditions it flourishes, just don't give up."   
Endymion nodded and continued to stare out at the endless  
field of flowers before him. He could still see signs of the battle  
raging on near the mountains. It wouldn't be long now. He  
reached down and plucked a white rose from the garden. He  
brought it to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent.  
"That is Serenity's favorite flower too." a voice spoke up  
behind him. He looked quickly over his shoulder and watched  
Raina make her way toward him. "That girl loves flowers." she  
snatched it from Endymion's hand and tossed to his feet. She  
stepped on it and ground the elegant petals into the cobblestone. "I  
have always preferred the blood red ones, they mean true love  
here. Is it any different on earth?" she smoothed her hand  
delicately over his face. He reached up and slowly pushed her  
away.  
"Keep your distance Raina, I am not in the mood for  
games." she narrowed her eyes and laughed softly. She clutched  
his arm tightly and leaned toward him to whisper in his ear.  
"She may hold you heart Endymion, but you are mine." she  
brushed her lips against his and ran her hands over his chest. "My  
you certainly are strong, do you work out much?" he shoved her  
forcefully away. She gasped and her green eyes narrowed in  
anger, no man had ever rejected her as blatantly as he just had.  
"You are pure evil, I will never be yours." he spat, the  
words sounded venomous as they spewed forth from his mouth.  
"On the contrary Endymion, come next week we will be  
together forever. And you will have to admire your little Serenity  
from afar." a wicked grin spread across her face which only  
infuriated Endymion further.  
"Why are you doing this? You know there was nothing  
going on between Serenity and I. She loves you too much to hurt  
you like that."  
"I know but would have been if I would have let it. She  
needed to feel what it was like to long for something she can never  
have. She was my father's favorite, they did everything together  
and I was always left alone. I watched you two together and I see  
my childhood flashing before my eyes again. She stole you away  
from me just like she did father. But I'm no longer 10 and I no  
longer have to stand by and watch. I can make you very happy  
Endymion, we will rule side by side the two most powerful  
kingdoms in the universe. Nothing can oppose us, planets will be  
crushed trying."  
"This marriage will never be what you imagine it to be. I  
will never love you Raina, nothing will ever change that fact. You  
hold so much power as future queen but you will never have power  
over my heart." he told her coldly, he turned away from her and  
walked toward the castle. She shot an icy glare at his retreating  
back.  
"This is not over yet Endymion, I will have you heart some  
day. I will make you love me." she silently vowed as she watched  
him disappear inside the castle.  
  
She scrawled her name across the bottom of the portrait.   
She smiled despite her terrible mood, it was the perfect likeness of  
him. She traced her fingers along the curve of his handsome face  
and dreamed of touching the real thing. The canvas held little  
likeness to the silken texture of his skin. She picked up the  
painting and carried it carefully into the main part of her bedroom.  
Serenity plopped down onto her bed and stared into the  
painted eyes in front of her. They lacked the glow and excitement  
that seemed to sped through his even in times of calm and  
relaxation. Who was she kidding, this painting, no matter how  
good could never take the place of the real thing.  
Not when the real thing held her so tight and had power to  
take away all of her fears. She sighed and placed the art work next  
to her and laid back. She could still see him walking through that  
door to talk to her about her mother, to offer comfort about the  
situation with her sister. His essence was still here, hanging in the  
air like a strong perfume, unwilling to leave her alone.  
She hugged a pillow to her chest and felt the tears run  
down her cheeks for the second time that day. She felt dead  
within, her insides had been wretched out and left dangling in front  
of her face. Another form of torture her mother had discovered.   
The thought of Endymion in the next room placed another dagger  
through her already bleeding heart. She should have kissed him  
when she had the chance, she never should have pushed him away  
as she did.  
She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, it would numb the  
incredible pain that held her body tight since the news last night.   
She dozed off into a deep slumber, the sweet nothingness of  
darkness held the agony at bay. Her thoughts remained focused on  
her dear prince, he haunted her even in her dreams. She didn't   
hear the door open and shut softly or see Endymion walking to her  
bed.  
"Endy, don't leave me..." she whispered softly into the air,  
on some subconscious level calling out for his help. He sat down  
next to her and took her hand in his own to attempt to comfort her.   
Her skin was clammy and pale. He kissed each fingertip with  
great care waiting for his princess to awaken.  
Her eyes fluttered as he slowly moved up her arm taking in   
every feature of her beautiful face, kissing every inch of her slim  
appendage. He ran his fingers through her silver hair and stared at  
wonderful image before him. He was breaking every wish of  
Queen Serenity, if anyone were to find out about this visit he  
would be punished for sure. Somehow the consequences didn't  
seem so bad after looking at the face of his love.  
Her eyes snapped open and met his blue ones. Confusion  
crossed her delicate feature before pure joy took over. She sat up  
quickly wanting to know what was going on.  
"Endymion! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed  
without thinking. He placed a single finger over her rosebud lips  
and shook his head.  
"You make too much noise my love, I can not have you  
give me away." she giggled softly and started to speak again, "I  
shall just have to keep you quiet myself." his lips were upon hers  
in an instant. Pure bliss wasn't far behind.   
She immediately responded and kissed him back with  
everything she had. Their mouths parted and kiss went deeper,  
every desire pouring out and distributed between them. Passion  
overtook him like a wave washing over the ocean shore. Finally he  
pulled away to gaze into the eyes of the woman he loved.  
She smiled dreamily at him, her face was flushed and her  
eyes sparkled with the excitement of forbidden romance. "What  
are you doing in my room without my permission?"  
"I did not think I would need it." he grinned and kissed her  
cheek, "Are you angry?"  
"Of course not, anger does not begin to describe my  
feelings right now."   
"Should I leave?" he looked toward the ominous door, and  
then back at her.  
"Not yet my prince." she pulled him forcefully down next  
to her. "It's royal law, you can not leave until I give you my  
consent." His head hit the pillow and she leaned over him. He  
planted a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. She laid perpendicular  
to him, her head rested on his stomach. He lightly brushed the hair  
away from her face, using any excuse to touch her.  
"Will that be any time soon?" he asked her softly, knowing  
very well what the answer would be.  
"It is an eternity away." she giggled as his mouth  
approached hers once more. "Kiss me again Endy, do not stop."  
he happily obliged. As he sat back, he noticed the painting sitting  
near the end of the bed and reached for it.  
"You finished it without me Sere?" it was looking in a  
mirror, except the expression he wore in the portrait was no where  
as happy as his was right now.  
"I am sorry Endy, I did not know when you I was going to  
see you again." she apologized softly. He shook his head and set  
the painting carefully down next to the bed.  
"It is wonderful, now you will always have something to  
remember these times after next week." her smile dropped a notch  
remembering the impending wedding looming silently in the  
distance. This time she didn't care, her sister and mother were the  
last thing on her mind.  
  
The moon was peaceful that night, the battle seemed to die  
down for the time being. The prince and princess fell asleep in  
one another's arms, neither of them aware of the trouble that the  
approaching dawn would bring with the sunrise.  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
It's not a cliffie! *rereads ending* well it might be a little  
but nothing like last time! Next chapter: expect war and death  
with a little bit of romance mixed in for fun! Be there! Why am I  
using so many exclamation points?! I don't know!  
  
Write me! Write me! Write me! Write me! Write me!   
  
Special thanks to: Clare-chan, Rinoa, SB, Adrianne (hope  
you're all caught up with your mail!), Kelly, and my wonderful  
editor Meredith!  
  
Liz-chan  



	5. Love and Sacrifices

Forbidden Hearts  
Part 5/?  
By Elisabeth James  
liz221@ameritech.net  
  
Okay Minna! Here's chapter five! Any flames, questions,  
praise, etc... can be sent to me at the address above :) Hopefully  
not too many of the flames though, I don't care for those too  
much... This chapter is filled with angst and not much WAFF,  
sorry about that. I figure I have two or three more chapters until  
this thing is finished. Enjoy and remember feedback doesn't hurt,  
it's your best friend...  
  
This feels...  
like something from...  
a long time ago...  
somewhere...  
soft lips...  
warm arms...  
many many times...  
sweet kisses...  
  
~ Sailor Moon; Manga vol. 1; act 4  
  
She lay there, soaking in everything around her. She didn't  
dare move, she wanted this moment to last forever. She felt  
Endymion's chest rise and fall under her head, his breathing was  
slow and even. His arms were entangled tightly around her waist,  
they had been all night long. The yards of fabric from her dress  
were twisted and caught around her long legs.  
He was so warm and the world that swirled hopelessly  
around them offered no warmth at all. She shivered slightly and  
snuggled closer to him, trying to block out everything except for  
him. Maybe for just this one moment they could have peace...  
The castle shook suddenly with a force unparalleled to  
anything it had ever felt before. Serenity's eyes snapped open  
from her love induced stupor and automatically she pulled away  
from Endymion.   
"What was that?" she shot out of her bed and toward the  
balcony ripping open the curtains in a flash. Warm sunlight  
filtered in but it couldn't mask the dark mass quickly approaching  
the castle gates. Thousands of people rushed through the fields,  
leaving devastation in their wake. Hundreds lay dead once more in  
the green grass, more were being slain as she stood there  
helplessly.  
Endymion body soon stood behind her taking everything in  
along with her. His eyes grew cold and his body stiffened even  
under her soft touch. He took her hand without speaking and drug  
her back inside.  
"Endy, what are we going to do?" she whispered, she didn't  
trust her voice. Unshed tears clung to the corners of her eyes, just  
waiting for the right moment to overflow onto her pale cheeks.  
"I never thought... there's so many of them... nothing left  
to do..." he talked more to himself than to the young girl he was  
holding in his arms. Her eyes narrowed at him letting the tears  
spill out.  
"Nothing left to do?" her face wrinkled in disgust as she  
stared coolly into his midnight eyes. His face softened and he  
touched her hair, she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. The  
intimate contact was broken as Endymion quickly turned away  
from her and started to walk toward the door.   
"Stay here Serenity and lock the door. I am going to find  
out what is going on, although I have a pretty good idea already.   
Open this door for no one but me. I will come back to get you."  
she nodded absently and followed him to the large oak chamber  
door. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and dashed down the  
corridor. She slammed the door closed and slid the brass lock into  
place.  
  
"How many troops have we lost?" Queen Serenity's voice  
was tight and as cold as steel. Her gray eyes studied the man in  
front of her with great disdain.  
"I would have to say around 2000 Your Majesty and that  
was before they started to release the bombs into the castle  
courtyards." he had to turn away from her, but her eyes remained  
fixed on him, boring holes into his very soul.  
"How many can be called into battle?"   
"I do not have the exact number at this time Your Majesty  
but I would say the best approximate guess would another 1500."  
"How soon could you get them out there?" his eyes looked  
shocked and his voice faltered as he spoke.  
"Your Majesty, it would be certain death to these men, the  
rebel army is twice their size. It is over, the only thing we can do  
now is protect the castle long enough to get the monarchs from  
earth and you and your daughters off the moon." The queen shook  
her head.  
"I will not give up! This is my kingdom, my people! I will  
not yield!" she pounded her fist on the wooden table and stood up.   
"Rally your troops General Maximus, do whatever you can to hold  
them off." she swept out of the room, her long gown trailing  
behind her.  
"Yes Your Majesty." he whispered to her retreating back.  
  
Screams and cries of terror and pain could be heard from  
the fields around the castle. Serenity watched the events unfold  
from her balcony, her body stayed hidden behind her easel and  
chair. Tears ran unchecked and unheeded down her cheeks. She  
closed her eyes and prayed for the scene that she was in only an  
hour ago. Warm and safe in Endymion's strong arms was where  
she wanted to be all the time.  
She heard the pounding on the chamber door and scurried  
quickly back into the main part of her room.  
"Endymion, is that you?" she was careful not to use his pet  
name in case it was her mother. A huried male voice called back  
but it was not the same as her love's husky whisper.  
"Serenity, it is Adonis! You need to come with me, the  
queen sent me to get you!" his tone was fierce but she knew he  
was just as scared as she was, maybe even more. Without thinking  
she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.  
"Endymion, he told me to stay here. He said he would  
come back and get me." Adonis shook his head and took her hand.   
His strides were long and brisk. He didn't look back at her as he  
spoke.  
"All the guards are dead, our defenses are down, any  
moment the castle will be penetrated and then everything will be  
finished. You will be safer with your family and with mine.   
Endymion will understand." she let out a soft whimper as he  
pulled on her arm harder, "We need to hurry Serenity!"  
"Our defenses are down?" she asked him softly, suddenly  
he stopped and spun around. Her arm fell from his grip and she  
crossed them across her chest so he couldn't grab it again.  
"The rebels burned many of the villages as they came  
across them. Your mother ordered more guards to be sent out only  
45 minutes ago. They have all been slain, there is nothing left to  
do but leave the moon and come to earth for the time being."  
She tried to hide the shock, but it was plain as day on her  
pale features. Leave the moon? Could she do such a thing, she  
was a being of the moonlight, it was the source of her greatest  
power. What would happen when she left it behind?  
He started walking again and she quickly fell into step  
beside him. "My mother is going to send Raina and I away to  
earth?"  
Adonis nodded quickly, "She can not bear to see either one  
of you killed, and Raina is the heir as long as she lives there is  
always a chance for the future." Serenity brushed a long silver  
strand of hair from her face. She didn't even have time to do her  
hair this morning, it ran down her back in silver waves like  
moonlight reflecting off a waterfall. "I will not let anything happen  
to you."  
She nodded, she wished that Endymion was here with  
them. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. The  
feeling of fear seized her heart stronger than before and she just  
wished that everything was normal again.  
"I trust you Adonis." she told him softly and took his hand  
again. He started to run down the hallway again, they were almost  
to the dining room door. They would safe there for at least a few  
minutes.  
Abruptly another blast discharged down by Serenity's  
room, the large French doors that led out to the garden shattered  
into a thousand pieces and a few men from the rebel army started  
to stagger in through the black haze. The ceiling shook and plaster  
and chunks of wood rained down upon them. Adonis stopped in  
shock, his dark eyes wide with dread, and Serenity felt the blood in  
her veins run cold. She closed her eyes and clung to Adonis with  
all her might.   
"What is going on?!" it was a stupid question but Serenity  
didn't know what else to say.  
"Just hang on, I will get us out of here!" he told her back,  
placing a comforting arm around her. He turned his eyes to the  
ceiling and saw what bad shape everything was in. A few shots  
pierced through the threatening darkness. Adonis pushed Serenity  
to the floor and drew his sword. He looked down on her, "Run  
Serenity!" his voice was desperate and his eyes turned back to the  
men that approached them. Serenity hurried to her feet and  
hesitated, watching Adonis fight off the two men that appeared to  
brake away from the rest of the pack. Another shot fired and hit  
the crumbling ceiling. Serenity didn't have time to move as more  
parts of the ceiling poured down. She covered her head with her  
arms and braced herself for something to hit her. White dust  
rained down, covering her from head to toe. She looked up  
apprehensively, checking for any other piece on the brink of  
descent. She broke out into a run, but she didn't get far. Another  
shot rocked the corridor and the decorative panels that lined the  
ceiling shuddered violently and fell in its wake.   
She fell to the carpet hard as one of the larger pieces hit her  
in the head. She let out a low moan and Adonis spun around, his  
attention immediately drawn to her and away from the fight. One  
of the rebels raised a gun slowly and with an evil grin he pulled the  
trigger. The bullet split the air with a loud crack and Adonis hit  
the floor beside Serenity with a heavy thud.  
"ADONIS!" she screamed in terror. She quickly fought  
past the pain coursing through her own head and crawled over to  
his still body and touched his face. She brought her tear filled eyes  
up to his killer. At that moment the man realized what he had  
done, he had killed one of the princes from earth, the penalty  
would be death if they caught him. He quickly fled through the  
large opening that resided where the door used to be, dragging his  
friend along with him. Serenity didn't watch them go, she leaned  
over her fallen fiancée and was talking softly to him.  
"I would have made you happy Serenity... Tell my brother  
goodbye for me..." his head fell into her lap and his eyes closed  
with his last shaky breath. Tears rained down on his face as they  
fell from her blue eyes. She was covered in his blood, the crimson  
liquid soaked her dress and coated her silver hair. She hugged him  
tightly, not knowing what to do.  
She shook uncontrollably, the smell of death hung heavy in  
the air. The hallway was spinning and her head throbbed in pain.   
A large gash on her forehead was bleeding heavily and the blood  
flowed down the side of her face mixing with her salty tears. "I  
am so sorry Adonis." she kissed his cheek gently, praying that this  
had never happened. Everything was growing dark around her, she  
felt her body ready to shut down, she wanted nothing more than to  
have the pain disappear.   
The black smoke was quickly dissipating and she could see  
that her garden was destroyed, the flowers were charred and dead.   
Hope drained from her body like the air she exhaled. There was  
nothing left, no life, no hope, no kingdom. Footfalls quickly  
approached her from behind and she looked back to see Endymion  
running toward her. His black armor gleamed in the sunlight and  
his handsome face was marred with worry.  
"Serenity!" relief was evident in his voice, she was okay.   
His heart began to slow down, but he quickened his pace. She  
looked like she was injured. "What happened..." he trailed off as  
he recognized the person she was cradling in her arms. She looked  
up at him and caught his shocked gaze. His blue eyes were  
questioning orbs, not knowing what to say and unsure if he wanted  
to hear it anyway. She gripped the fabric of Adonis's shirt tighter,  
the cloth was wet with his blood. Endymion knelt down slowly  
next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Is he..." Serenity nodded numbly, her breathing was  
becoming more and more shallow. Her vision was started to blur  
and the pain was quickly becoming unbearable. "Are you all  
right?" she nodded again, afraid of the words.  
"It is all my fault, he was trying to save me. Now he is  
dead." she whispered to him, "All my fault... my fault..." Her  
words were incoherant and garbelled. He touched the gash on her  
forehead in concern and she jerked away from him. The sudden  
movement only made her head swim even more, she teetered on  
the edge of unconsciousness, the darkness beckoned softly for her.   
She looked once more at Endymion's form in front of her before  
she collapsed into his arms.  
  
Queen Serenity pressed her cool hands against the smooth  
glass dome surrounding the softly glowing gem. It released a light  
unrivaled by anything else, it was pure and cleansing. It hummed  
with a resonate power, the subdued sound bounced off the walls of  
the small chamber. The crystal's gentle radiance grew more  
powerful in the presence of the queen. She took the bauble into  
her hands and with a final flash of light the crystal fell into  
dormancy. Holding it between her thumb and pointing finger she  
raised it to her eye and examined it carefully. With a half smile  
she tucked it gently into her robes and left the sacred room as  
silently as she had entered it.  
  
Queen Rhea shuddered as a sudden chill flew down her  
spine. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body and closed  
her eyes. Adonis had been gone for over an hour now and the  
sinking feeling of dread was steadily settling over her. Her  
husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but his face  
held a grim smile.   
"I am sure that everything is okay Rhea, Adonis will be  
here soon." The king of earth tried to sooth his wife's growing  
fears, his voice was even and calm but inside he knew that  
something had gone horribly wrong.   
Raina sat watching the scene unfold from a chair across the  
room. Her lips turned upward in a cruel smirk, her eyes seemed to  
burn with the fires of hell behind them. She knew that Adonis was  
dead, she felt Serenity's grief as if it were her own. It was the  
bond of the silver crystal, all of the women in the moon kingdom  
line were connected to it's power. It was an indestructible  
connection, it would follow death and beyond. It always surfaced  
during times of anxiety and fear. She let out a lazy sigh and  
stretched out, she picked up her wine goblet. Serenity was still  
unconscious, in the arms of Endymion, her true love and protector.   
Raina could feel her dying in his arms. She scoffed slightly and  
brought the goblet to her lips and took a sip. The taste was bitter  
and pleasing at the same time, with a sharp aftertaste. She tossed  
back the last few swallows and then let the glass fall to the floor.   
It shattered on contact, the dull sound echoed off the walls. Rhea  
and her husband spun around, shock registering on their faces.   
The sharp look of forced surprise crossed her features as  
she stared innocently at the king and queen of earth, "So sorry."  
she told them demurely. They nodded that everything was all right  
and turned their attention back to fretting about their missing sons.   
Raina watched her mother step into the room and approach all of  
them slowly, drawing out the steps. Queen Serenity knew what  
had happened as well, but unlike Raina, she also knew that  
Serenity and Endymion were almost to the docking bay. With the  
silver crystal placed in a state of dormancy for the time being, only  
the main holder of the crystal could still harness the bond.   
"Endymion is coming." the words were simple but the  
voice which spoke them was cold and unfeeling. Rhea's eyes lit  
up before narrowing.  
"Only Endymion?" Rhea inquired nervously, before Queen  
Serenity could utter another word Endymion burst into the room.   
Serenity hung limp in his arms, blood coating every inch of her  
barely breathing body. Long crimson stained hair swept along the  
floor as the young prince walked over the small group of people  
gathered in the corner.  
He raised a haggard face to his mother and father and  
spoke quietly, "Adonis was killed. He was dead when I got there,  
Serenity was barely clinging to consciousness. She passed out in  
my arms and I got her back here as quickly as I could. The rebel  
army is heading this way quickly, we need to act fast." his tone  
was sharp and matter o fact. His heart shuddered within his chest,  
he had left Adonis behind, fearing for his own life and safety. He  
glanced down at the girl he held so tightly in his arms, her skin had  
taken on a translucient state. She looked dead and Endymion  
wouldn't have been able to tell otherwise except for the fact that  
he could feel her faint heartbeat almost like it was his own.  
Rhea let out an anguished scream and started sobbing softly  
into her husband's chest. Endymion felt numb inside, the loss of  
his brother had not yet hit him. He refused to let it until they were  
all safe back on earth. Breaking down now could get Serenity and  
himself killed. Queen Serenity shot a sympathetic glance at her  
best friend and walked over to Endymion.  
"How bad is it?" his words had grown softer, Queen  
Serenity reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal. She  
closed her eyes and the room lit up with a ivory light. The gem  
floated harmlessly over Serenity's dying body, slowly pulsating  
with her weakening heartbeat. Endymion felt something pulling  
gently on his insides, a force that was pure and beautiful to feel  
touching his soul. He watched the crystal spin languidly around  
them before it faded away. And then the sensation was gone,  
disappearing as quickly as it had come. Raina's eyes widened as  
she realized what her mother had done. She sprang from the chair,  
amazement and anger played across her face.  
"Where did it go?" Endymion felt the life that suddenly  
started to reawaken inside the young princess. She moved slightly  
in his arms, and her face regained some color.   
Queen Serenity smiled softly and touched Endymion's  
shoulder, "It is inside Serenity now, it will be safe as long as she is  
safe. As long as you are safe, she will be safe." all at once he  
knew what the feeling was, the crystal had bonded him to Serenity.   
It had created a chain stronger than death between them.  
Raina appeared suddenly at her mother's side, "What have  
you done?!" her voice was smooth but full of hostility. Queen  
Serenity stared at her oldest daughter, disturbed by the quiet  
outburst. She could feel Raina's anger and resentment toward her  
sister clear as day.   
Queen Serenity narrowed her cold grey eyes and started to  
speak as if she were talking to a five year old, "Ensuring the safety  
of our race. As long as that crystal exists we can survive. The  
rebels will be looking for it, and when they can not find it they will  
assume you have it. They will never think that Serenity holds it  
inside her being. She can only call it forth in times of great need,  
she is the true crystal holder now, it has been soul bonded to her."   
Raina nodded, she knew that was her mother's plan. It didn't  
make her any happier though, she felt cheated, the future queen  
was supposed to have the main control of the crystal when the time  
came.  
Rhea turned her teary eyes toward her bewildered son,  
"Endymion, please let us go home now. This world is too painful  
to remain in any longer." Queen Serenity patted her friend's  
shoulder in comfort.  
"You will be in my prayers Rhea." The terran queen  
nodded and hugged her friend tightly.  
"Are you not coming with us?" Queen Serenity shook her  
head.  
"It is my duty to remain in my kingdom, no matter what the  
cost. Please take care of my daughters." Rhea smiled a watery grin  
at her.  
"Of course dear friend." Rhea stepped aboard the  
spacecraft to take them home and her husband followed suit.   
Endymion cradled Serenity ever closer to his aching body and  
walked slowly up the flight of stairs, pausing at the top to look  
back at Raina and Queen Serenity before entering the main  
chamber.  
Raina kept her attention focused solely on the woman in  
front of her, "He is soul bonded to her now, why did you feel the  
need to do that?" her eyes were cold as steel, her gaze matching  
her mother's, harsh and unyielding.  
"I saw something inside of him that made me do it. He  
holds a great degree of love for your sister, they are bonded even  
without the silver crystal's help." she smiled at the daughter that  
stood next to her, Raina did not return the warm gesture. Serenity  
opened Raina's hand and dropped a small charm into the palm.   
"Some day you'll see."  
Raina let the cool chain dangle from her fingers and  
examined the locket that was suspended at the end of it. "It's  
beautiful." she breathed, all anger temporarily forgotten. Queen  
Serenity gave her daughter a quick hug and smoothed the  
chocolate brown hair away from her face.  
"I love you and your sister very much. Some day you both  
will come back here and save this kingdom, I have faith in you."  
Raina's eyes glistened with tears and she turned toward the craft.   
With a quick wave she stepped inside. The engines fired up and  
the doors slid open overhead. It hovered a few feet above the  
ground before slowly lifting off and shooting into space.  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
La La La... La La La...  
Oh! You're done reading and are waiting for me to say  
something... Okay, well write me! Visit my website at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il2/smtmfics  
Don't forget to sign the guestbook! This is the only site  
where you can find all of my posted works! Check them all out  
and let me know what you think of them!  
  
Special thanks: Clare-chan, Kelly, Adrianne, SB, Rinoa,  
and Meredith: my wonderful editor and head mad scientist!  
  
Liz-chan :)  



	6. A Turning Point...

  
Forbidden Hearts  
Part 6/?  
By Elisabeth James  
liz221@ameritech.net  
  
I hated how this came out the first time so I'm rewriting it.   
This might take the fic in a new direction, I'm hoping so because  
the direction I wanted it to take isn't working out. So here is  
Chapter 6... AGAIN! Enjoy!  
  
The first few pages are taken from the other version, I  
thought they were pretty good but after that everything else is new.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Raina and Adonis  
are my characters. Don't use them without my permission, though  
why would you want to?  
  
  
Serenity was dimly aware of the pain, the pounding that  
seemed to echo throughout her entire body was not to be ignored.   
She fought off the burdensome chains that held her tight to the  
land of unconsciousness, despite the how wonderful the darkness  
felt, bringing the agony into full light.  
There was no describing the feeling of torture that seemed  
to clutch her tightly as soon as her azure eyes snapped open. Her  
body screamed with the sudden movement of her arms and torso as  
she willed herself to sit up. Tears formed silent rivers down her  
cheeks, mingling with the dried blood. Crimson stained hair hung  
limply around her face. She brought her shaking hands up her  
forehead, skimming gently over it for any signs of the terrible hit  
she had taken earlier. It was nothing but a thin scar now, healed  
quickly by the power of the silver crystal. The rest of Serenity's  
body had not been so lucky.  
With a soft groan she pushed back the heavy blanket that  
someone had laid gently over her while she had slept. The pain  
seemed to lessen by the minute and her swimming vision was  
clearing. She took a long look around the room she was in. It was  
obviously a man's room, the bedspread and curtains were dark and  
the furniture and accents had a masculine feel.   
"Endymion..." the name spilled from her lips and a smile  
crept slowly across them. She swung her legs to the side of the  
bed and stood up without thinking. She tumbled to the carpeted  
floor, her hands and knees taking the brunt of the fall. She got the  
first good look at her damaged body. Her hands and arms had  
been torn apart, cuts and scraps covered every inch of them from  
the numerous explosions that had hurled plaster and wood  
relentlessly at her and Adonis. She was still covered in blood, no  
one had washed it off when they had set her in Endymion's bed.   
She repressed the urge to vomit and closed her eyes.   
Adonis's death came rushing back in a flood of memories, things  
the blackness from earlier had guarded against. The feeling which  
engulfed her then was ten times worse than any pain she had ever  
felt before. She sucked air into her failing lungs and she felt her  
heart speed up. Tears ran unchecked down her face and onto her  
blood stained arms and hands. The room appeared to stand still as  
she felt the power of the crystal rush through her. The hum of  
energy rushed past her ears and exploded into a burst of ivory light.   
The power washed over her like a wave, cleansing her,  
reviving her broken, battered body. The crystal's warm embrace  
cut through the coldness that seemed to hold tight only moments  
before. It faded as quickly as it had come, leaving Serenity  
gasping for air in it's wake.   
  
Raina sneered at the painting before her, she gripped it  
white knuckled staring into the lifeless eyes of the man that should  
have been hers. She had lost everything, her fiancée, her future  
kingdom and the power to wield the silver crystal.  
"Damn her!" the words spewed from her mouth,  
venomous, dripping with hate. Without a second thought she  
broke the delicate canvas frame in half and let it fall to the floor.  
Raina closed her green eyes and she could feel her sister's  
pain. The link of the crystal still bound them together and the  
emotion were still being fed through it. The feelings of torment  
and grief were as strong as if they were her own. A sadistic smile  
spread slowly over her ruby red lips, she relished Serenity's pain.   
Raina walked over to the window and peered out into the  
darkness searching for her home. This was a foreign sky, there  
were no feelings of warmth, everything was different. She  
watched the storm clouds roll in from the west and blanket the  
starry sky from her view. She reached for her mother's presence,  
Queen Serenity was not dead yet. Raina could feel her lurking in  
the darkness but the link couldn't penetrate the distance that  
separated them.  
The rain started quickly and pelted the ground with sheets  
of cold hard rain. Raina traced one of the drops with a manicured  
nail as it slid smoothly down the outside surface of the window.   
Everything was incredibly green and supple. This was a life  
nurturing planet, so different from the world back home where life  
had been unnaturally transplanted thousands of years ago. The  
Lunatarians had once been slaves in a new colony, run by the  
Terrans. They broke free with the help of the silver crystal and  
had lived in peace and harmony up until a few years ago with the  
assassination of Raina's father.  
She felt a single tear work its way down her cheek and  
harshly brushed it away. She was above such childish emotions,  
she had hardened herself against them. She had forced herself to  
become a cold untouchable person, feeling only hate. Every other  
emotion just caused pain and unhappiness.   
She glanced down disdainfully at the broken painting at her  
feet. Endymion's midnight eyes stared up at her, reading her  
guarded soul with ease. With a muffled growl she picked up her  
sister's artwork and threw it out into the rain.  
  
Footfalls echoed across the pavement as her feet moved  
deftly along the wet stone path. A light rain poured down around  
her, soaking her pale silver gown. The fabric clung to her arms  
and legs, making the journey to her destination more difficult. Her  
right arm was wrapped tightly against her left side as blood  
continued to pour out, leaving a watery red trail behind her as she  
ran.   
Through the mist, she saw the silhouette of the chapel  
coming into view in front of her. Queen Serenity forced herself  
forward, dragging her feet as quickly as she could. Gunshots still  
exploded around her, bright flashes lit up the midnight sky.   
Thousands of tiny stars had shown themselves for the evening,  
prepared to witness the beginning of the end.  
She came upon the rain drenched building and with the last  
remainder of her strength she pushed open the heavy wooden door  
blocking her from the salvation she so desperately sought. With  
deep heaving breaths she allowed herself to collapse onto the cold  
concrete floor. She looked at the shrine that held her late husband  
and sighed softly. At least her final wish would be realized.  
"My darling, it looks as if we will be meeting sooner than  
originally planned." she felt a weary grin spread across her blue  
tinged lips. She struggled to her feet and stumbled toward the dark  
tomb which held the body of her beloved. She ran her slim fingers  
over the marble and felt a shudder go through her from her head to  
her feet. Her long silver locks hung limply across her shoulders  
and brushed against the ground. She closed her steel gray eyes and  
said a short prayer of salvation for her soul.  
She looked down at the trail of blood she had left behind  
her and version blurred around the edges. The blackness was  
coming quickly, the queen could sense the presence of death  
haunting her. "Destiny never fails." she whispered as she closed  
her eyes for the final time.  
  
The earth seemed to shutter beneath Serenity's hands as the  
silver light died off. She slowly opened her eyes, unable to grasp  
what had just taken place. The power still hummed through her  
veins, filling her with strength. The agony that had lit her on fire  
only moments before was now a distant memory as she stood up.  
"Endy?" she called out, wondering if he was anywhere  
nearby, if this was his room after all. When nothing but chilling  
silence answered, Serenity knew that she was completely alone.  
Searching for a sign of familiarity she walked quickly to a  
window and threw up the sash. The sky was dark and foreboding,  
and lighting ripped the sky apart. Unable to stand the incredibly  
depressing sight of rain she pulled the shade back down and sat  
down on the bed.  
"Oh mother, what am I do now?" she whispered, praying  
for some sort of reason as to why she was still alive when everyone  
else on the moon had perished. She felt the crystal stirring in her  
chest, pulsating with her heartbeat. Tears poured slowly down her  
cheeks. "Why did you give this power to me, what do you know  
that I do not?"  
The room remained quiet, Serenity was unsure of what she  
had expected to happen. She pulled her knees up to her chest and  
wept. "Help me mother, I can not do this alone."   
Suddenly a vision of Endymion entered her mind and  
she knew she wouldn't have to.  
  
Endymion stared up at the sky, watching the black cloud  
swirling above his head continue to dump more rain. The droplets  
splattered against the glass ceiling of the conservatory, causing a  
low drumming sound that was slowly pulling him into dreamland.  
He was exhausted, there was no question about that, but his  
thoughts kept circling around in his head, keeping sleep at bay. He  
placed his arms behind his head, and leaned back, closing his eyes.   
Visions of his dead brother and Serenity covered in his blood  
haunted his mind. If only he hadn't left her there, if only she had  
come with him. His brother might still be alive and Serenity might  
not have been injured.   
The doctors had assured him she would be fine and just  
needed rest. The crystal had cured her most serious injuries, and  
placed her in a deep sleep to regain her energy. She lay asleep on  
his bed, still covered in Adonis's blood.  
He could feel the tears spring forth in his eyes, but he  
fought to keep them at bay. He was nineteen, a grown man, he had  
no need for tears. They were a weakness, they served no purpose.   
But his body knew otherwise and they trailed down his cheeks in  
rivers and sobs racked his muscular form. And for the first time  
since he was five the heir to the kingdom of earth, cried.  
  
Serenity's hand rested on the cool doorknob, she was sick  
of this confining place. As quietly as possible she pulled the door  
open and stuck her head out into the hallway. She crept out of the  
room at the sign that the coast was clear and shut the door softly  
behind her. The plush carpet felt good on her bare feet and she  
gasped softly as she took in the sights around her.  
Earth's castle was far more luxurious than the one she had  
lived in on the moon. Velvet couches lined the hallway, large  
plants in gilded pots rested by the large wooden doors. The heavy  
curtains that hung across the hallway windows were a rich  
burgundy red, contrasting with the white walls. The ceiling over  
her head was intricately carved with flowers and other beautiful  
designs. Crystal chandeliers lit her path down the hall, casting  
crystalline shadows that danced across the walls and carpet.  
The hall seemed to stretch out forever before her and she  
was unsure of where she would find her sister or Endymion.   
Across the corridor from Endymion's door was a room with the  
door wide open. She took a step forward and peered into the open  
doorway, unprepared for what she would find.  
  
Raina watched Endymion silently, like a lion stalking its  
prey, ready to go in for the kill. He looked so calm and peaceful  
just lying there watching the rain hit the windows. His black bangs  
fell carelessly across his forehead, his blue eyes stared blankly  
while his mind was focused elsewhere.  
She took a step into the room, she was determined to  
reason with this man. "Penny for your thoughts?" he shot upward,  
a stormy look settled over his face at the sight of her.  
"What do you want Raina?" he kept his voice distant and  
cold, careful not to betray any weakness that she could capitalize  
on.  
"Only to talk to you Endy." she pasted a sugar sweet smile  
on her face and sauntered over to the chair next to his. She sat  
down in a flurry of skirts and perfume.   
"Never call me that again. Only people I actually like may  
call me that." he inched away from her, thinking of an excuse to  
leave and check up on Serenity.  
"Very well." she continued to smile at him in a way that  
made his blood boil. She was hiding something. "Actually I just  
came here to tell you that I have decided to wish you and Serenity  
my best wishes of happiness."  
He raised one sardonic brow at her, "Really? May I ask  
why?" she giggled, making his stomach turn. He almost liked the  
other side of Raina better, at least she wasn't phony.  
"I have seen the light of true love and have seen the error of  
my ways." he tried but couldn't contain the snort that escaped him.   
"You dare mock at me, the queen of the moon?"  
His face fell at that remark, "Queen of the moon? You  
have jumped ahead of yourself dear princess."  
"Have I? My mother is dead, earlier this evening. The  
final siege on the castle finished her off, I'm almost sure of it." the  
sweet smile never left her face, which only served to truly reveal  
the evil that dwelled within her.  
"What sort of evil creature are you?" her eyes snapped  
together into a scowl and she stood up.   
"I am simply a girl who knows what she wants and intends  
to get it. There is nothing evil about that." the smile crept onto her  
face once more.  
"And what is it you want?" he ventured forth, standing up  
to leave after her.  
"The universe." she stated and flounced from the room.  
Endymion knew she was telling the truth.  
  
Serenity made her way slowly to the dark wooden dresser  
that stood along the wall closest to the door. The entire room  
smelled lightly of spicy cologne, she inhaled the scent deeply,  
immersing herself in memories she could have had.  
She picked up a picture frame and examined it, a smiling  
photograph of Endymion resided behind the cool glass. She felt  
the tears well up in her eyes at the thought of a life taken so young  
and for no good reason. The dresser was covered with photos of  
the royal family enjoying picnics, snowball fights and numerous  
other activities. She watched Endymion and his brother grow up  
before her eyes, from cute chubby young boys into the men she  
had met on the moon.  
"Oh Adonis, I am so sorry." the words seemed to hang in  
the air around her, and she prayed he would walk through the door  
and ask her why she was going through his things. She knew she  
should have left, she never should have been in here in the first  
place. But her feet kept moving forward, to his nightstand where a  
tiny leather book rested on the dark wood. With shaking hands she  
picked it up and paged through it.  
Tiny neat handwriting greeted her, and she closed it with a  
start. She had no right to read his journal, inner thoughts weren't  
meant for sharing. She placed carefully back on the table and  
walked toward the door. She had to get out of there before death  
hit her harder than it already had.  
"Serenity?" Endymion stepped into the room, he had  
thought it was her when he had walked past. She froze in place,  
looking almost trapped. He walked into the room, stopping a few  
feet in front of her. "What are you doing in here?"   
"I was going to look for you but I saw that the door was  
open so I decided explore. Only now I wish I wouldn't have." she  
felt a sob slip through her defenses and he was there in an instant,  
taking her into his warm embrace. "I'm so sorry Endy, I'm so so  
sorry." she whispered, begging him to believe her.  
He ran his hands through her hair, trying to hold back his  
own tears, "I know Sere, I know."  
  
~* To Be Continued... *~  
  
Okay I think I like this much better. This was definitely a  
transition chapter, so I bet it was fairly boring, no matter how  
interesting I tried to make it. Please let me know what you think  
as well, send feedback to:   
squall_no_megami@ameritech.net  
  
And visit my new website at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/Lizchan  
  
Special thanks to: Clare-chan and Meredith, my fantastic  
editor!  
  
I promise the next chapter will be out much faster this time,  
I actually have new ideas of what I want to do!  
  
Liz-chan 


End file.
